


Who is the best...?

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Bi Joker, Blow Jobs, Competition, Flirting, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: While plotting how to steal the Normandy and show them who is the best man for the job, Joker meets Reyes Vidal, the one considered as the second wheelsman in the Alliance on his Academy days. What no one told him was about how handsome he was...---------Mixed characters from Mass Effect trilogy and Mass Effect: Andromeda.Warning: Read the tags! really, read them xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oooohhhh well, I did it again xD
> 
> Sorry, Reyes is like a living thing in my mind and is mixing himself with all my LI's in the Mass Effect universe XDDDDD
> 
> Hope I didn't hurt anyone feelings making Joker bi, if you think you can have a problem with it, don't read it! A3O is a big place for all of us ;)
> 
> The fic is almost all banter and funny puns :P with those two together, you can't have a serious conversation for more than a few minutes.
> 
> An enormous 'thank you' to [luastardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luastardust) and [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane) for helping me with the review and their support to my stupid ideas :P luv you!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm a Shoker to the bone, but Reyes is beginning to make himself comfortable inside of my heart and my brain, and it is being difficult to me to write about them without including Reyes XD damn shady bastard! hahaha

Joker reached Arcturus two days ago, having asked for a shore leave, using his Vrolik syndrome as an excuse. He still can't believe they have rejected his request to be the pilot of the Normandy. He is waiting for the SSV Elbrus to dock. The designed pilot is travelling there, and he wants to meet the man who stole the ship of his dreams from under his nose. Opening the omnitool, he rereads the other man papers, mouth twitching when he saw that Crooks isn't even the second best pilot, he was the third! He has the academy charts in front of his eyes, seeing that very close to his marks is a name from his younger years, Reyes Vidal. They have a nice distance from Crooks, and sadly, none of them has been selected to pilot the Normandy. 

 

Sitting on a bench near the space dock, he spends his time enjoying the view. Arcturus is a pivotal point in the area, and dozens of ships lands and take off from it every hour.  He didn't know how long he has been sitting there when the speakers announce the arrival of the dreadnought class ship he has been waiting. The big spaceship obscured a section of the space station, and even at that distance, it looks enormous. Just then, a little swarm of shuttles appeared in front of the ship. The authorised crew will have a short shore leave on the station. Seeing that his plan is already in motion, he decides to leave, for now. He has time to find Crooks and have a chat with him before the test flight tomorrow evening. Picking up his crotches from the side of the bench, he walks at a slow pace to the dock where the Normandy is getting the last touches. He didn't have clearance to enter the dock, but he can go to the starboard on the upper floor and look at the marvellous ship from there. As soon as he reaches the window overlooking the door, his face change, a stupid grin appearing on it while his fingers twitched while grabbing the crutches... The craving of driving this beauty is maddening. 

 

Joker has been there less than ten minutes when the sound of steps climbing the stairs startles him. Turning his face to look at the newcomer, he is surprised when he finds a man, his age or maybe younger than him, with dark skin and golden eyes. He wears an Alliance uniform, but his hair is clearly out regs, falling on one side of his face, covering his temple and the tip of his ear. When the newcomer sees him there, he stops before stepping on the floor. "Oh, hello. Do you mind if I join? I want to see this beauty before they take it away from me."

 

His words ring a bell on Joker's brain, "Vidal, I suppose." Shrugging, he keeps his gaze fixed on him.

 

The darker man takes the last steps, moving near Joker with a wicked lopsided grin fixed on his face. "The one and only. And you must be Jeff Moreau." He offers a hand to clasp it with Joker, "Nice to meet you, at last. I've spent all my years at the Academy trying to beat you, to no avail."

 

With a sigh, Joker puts aside one of the crotches against the window, taking the offered hand. "Nice to meet you. And call me Joker, no one calls me by my real name except my family."

 

Shaking his hand, Reyes smiles to him, winking before letting the hand go. "Joker then." Turning to face the window, he leans his hands on the railway. "She is something different, isn't it? Preciosa."

 

Recovering the crotch, Joker faces the ship again, letting his gaze roam over the sinuous forms of the hulk. His idea will work, he is sure of it. And even if they discharge him dishonourably, Gods, it will be well worth it! "It is, and soon, I will be behind the wheel." Reyes looks at him, raising a brow. Joker sees that he has talked too much, but he can't take it back. "You know, as well as I do, that me, or you, must be the pilot of this beauty, not someone like this Crooks. Damn, he even failed the "Kimarion" test!"

 

Reyes returns his gaze to the ship with a sigh, hands clasping the railway with force. "Puta weón aweonao! He is an idiot." One of his hands leaves the railway to push his hair back, "He has this chance just because the blue collars didn't understand us. The Captain expressed it better than I," He lowers his voice, sounding graver and monotonous, "He knows how to follow orders, Vidal. You didn't even look like a Marine!" With a huff, he turns his back to the window, leaning his butt on the railway and looking directly to Joker. "And what's your version of the shitty discourse?"

 

Joker has to give him a little smile. They will have been friends in another moment, another place. "Look down, Vidal. The word crippled never leave their lips, but it is always clearly written on their faces. I'm the best they have, but they will never ignore this." He hits one crotch to the other, the metallic sound reverberating in the little space. "And I will never let them forgive that even with this, I can kick their asses behind the wheel of any ship they put in front of me.” The smile in his face changes to a lopsided grin, “And maybe my quick mouth didn't help."

 

With a chuckle, Reyes crosses his arms and gives Joker on of those brights smiles that make you join and return it. "I like that quick mouth of you, Joker. Mind to join me for a drink and talk about how we can disgrace this sucker in twelve hours to steal his position?"

 

He has time enough to entertain himself for a while, and meeting another pilot who is almost as good as him, and seems to have the same taste for troubles, is an occasion special enough to break his own rules. "Ok, Vidal, but you pay the first round. And don't worry, I'll already have a plan, just need to detail it."

 

"Topísimo!" When Joker looks at him with a raised brow, Reyes giggles softly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, my language keeps appearing unannounced. It means great. Do you mind if we go to a bar I know near the docks? They have better bear and usually had Pisco, a beverage from my country that I'm sure you will like." 

 

Grabbing better the crotches, Joker nods at him before beginning to walk to the stairs, looking at Reyes over his shoulder, "Ok. If you don't mind walking at my pace, we can go wherever you want." Reyes winks at him before following him, keeping his slow pace without any problem.

 

The walk to the bar was longer than Joker expected. The bar Reyes talked about was at the far end of the docks, just outside the Alliance area. But besides a little tiredness on his arms and some pain on his legs where the bracers are clamping his muscles, Joker is enjoying the stroll. Reyes is a talker and has a good sense of humour. They shared stories about their Academy days, the shitty assignments, the kind of ships they have had piloted... It was an easy conversation, and Joker surprises himself enjoying his company. It was something that happened with just a few fellow Marines. One of the things that Joker is surprised the most is the fact that he has never lowered his eyes to look at his legs. They joked about his Vrolik syndrome, yes, but he never ogled. He keeps his rhythm, yeah, minding not to walk fast, and taking the most comfortable ways for him, but nothing more. Once they reach the bar, Joker takes a look at the name, Serena Libre, painted in bright silver words over the door. Reyes opens it for him, following Joker inside when he crosses it. 

 

Darkness meets them, little lamps that give soft light on the top of tables enclosed in little sofa's areas surround the room. The bar is at the far end, a wall filled with bottles, from the floor to the roof, stands proudly behind it. The bartender and the waitress Joker can see are humans. There are some patrons around the room, some on tables, others at the bar itself. The music is soft, giving them a good background sound but without disturbing the conversation. Reyes touches his elbow and points to a table on a corner. Reaching it, Joker sits unceremoniously, fixing the crotches beside him. Reyes sits in front of him, with a happy grin. "Man, I love this place. Have you ever tasted the Pisco?" When Joker shakes his head, he continues. "It is a kind of Brandy, made in Chile. It tastes fantastic by itself, but they prepare the best cocktails outside Earth."

 

Joker gives him a lopsided grin. The way he talks about it is so heartfelt that he can only agree with him. "Go for it, Vidal. But if I leave this bar drunk, you will have to carry me, and I don't want to hear a single complain about it."

 

The expression on Reyes' face turned into something playful, and when the younger man gives him a wink while standing up, something stirs inside of Joker. And his next words didn't help. "Don't worry. I'll carry you to bed, Joker. Gladly. I'll be back in a moment."

 

When Reyes leaves, Joker ponders his words, doubt about the meaning of them running free inside his mind. Soon, Reyes comes back, a pair of big white cocktails on his hands. Joker looks the drinks with a raised brow. "There is nothing bigger in the menu? Someone will think you want to get me drunk, Vidal..."

 

"And that person would be right, my friend. Anyway, it is called Pisco Sour. Taste it and tell me what you think. We can order another kind of drink next, and I can finish it if you didn't like it." Putting down the glasses, Reyes sits back in front of him before pushing the cocktail to him. Raising his drink, he tilts his head before taking a sip from it. "Dios, how I miss this flavour while deployed. It brings back many memories!"

 

Joker picks up his own drink, taking a shy sip to taste it. The upper layer is foamy, and he can't say what the fuck is that white foam, but the mix with the sour flavour of lime, with some sweetness at the bottom. It is very pleasant on the tongue. Once tested and approved, he takes a long sip, lowering the glass and catching Reyes looking at him with a barely contained grin. Looking down at the glass, Joker's mind finally gets it, rolling his eyes, "Don't say a word, Vidal!" Using the back of a hand, he cleans the white foam that was painting his upper lip, the hair on his beard always does the same. Reyes hides his smile behind the drink, but you can see the mischief in his eyes. 

 

They drink in silence for several minutes, Reyes waving to the waitresses or the patrons who recognise him. Joker is already more than a half closer to see the bottom of his glass. He usually never drinks this fast, but this man makes him nervous, and the alcohol may help to erase the feeling. Reyes is the one who breaks the silence. "And Joker, how you plan to steal the place of our," Reyes draws air quotes to mark the word. "dear Crooks? Because I can swear to God that I prefer to see you behind the wheel instead of him."

 

Chuckling softly, Joker raises one of his legs to the couch, massaging the area around the braces while talking. "I'm not drunk enough to talk about it, Vidal."

 

"That can be remedied easily." He raises his hand, catching the attention of one of the waitress and signalling his glass, pointing between them to signal the number of drinks. When the waitress nods and turns to the bar, Joker is already rolling his eyes. "What? It has sounded like a challenge." Finishing his drink, Reyes puts the glass down, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine! Here I was thinking that we are having fun..." Taking a look at Joker's hand, the smile on his face fades a bit, "I didn't hurt you making you walk to here, right?"

 

Joker is grateful for the low light around them because he blushes a bit. He didn't like when people talk about his legs, but he seems genuinely concerned, thinking it is his fault. "No, is the normal feeling of wearing them so many hours." Trying to change the topic while he lowers the leg, he opens his omnitool, recovering the Academy charts. "Now, Mister Vidal, tell me about the day you almost beat my record on the _'Search and recovery'_ test. If I remember well, it was what? Your second week at the Academy?"

 

The waitress appears then, putting the two glasses between them and leaving a pair of shots too. "Courtesy of the house. Nando is happy to see you in one piece, Reyes."

 

"Gracias, Linda. Give him our thanks." As soon as the waitress moves away from the table, Reyes picks up the glass, sniffing it and smiling broadly when he recognises the liquor on it. "Nice. My friend, you are about to taste one of our most beloved venoms. Is called Licor de Oro, or Gold liqueur. Is a kind of aguardiente, but the branch Nando likes to import is one of the sweet ones, with hints of vanilla, almond and nutshell. It's strong, but nothing the best pilot in the Alliance can't handle, right?"

 

Another stupid pun, another roll of Joker's eye. "Really, Vidal? You are working very hard to put alcohol in my mouth."

 

Shrugging, Reyes finishes his shoot in a single gulp, exhaling loudly when the strong beverage heats his throat. "Blame Nando, not me. And I can drink it for you if you didn't want it. It will do good things to my ego being better than you in something, even if it is in a drink competition."

 

The mainly and stupid part of Joker's brain accepts the challenge, picking up the shoot and draining it in a single gulp. When the burning liquid goes down his throat, he has to fight hard to not cough. Luckily for him, the sweet aftertaste helps to forget the burning feeling. "I'm gonna keep my superiority if you don't mind."

 

"We'll see, Mister Moreau, we'll see." Reyes grabs the Pisco Sour with two hands, sipping it and letting the coldness of it calm his tongue. "Now, we are talking about the time a freshman has been almost capable of erasing your record from the charts."

 

Joker laughs to his pun. The alcohol is beginning to ease his worries. "You said it, almost. And I still hold the honour to be the first in half the charts."

 

Reyes lays back on the couch, a hand resting on the top of the backrest while the other keeps the glass moving up and down. "And look who posses the other half, my friend." Raising the glass, he moves it in front of Joker, "For the two best pilots of the damned Alliance!" When Joker raises his own drink to clink them, Reyes winks at him, "And the most handsomes of all the fleet." 

 

Taking a long gulp from his drink, Joker puts it down half empty, his mind already feeling the strong liquor. "And they leave you pilot being so blind, Vidal?"

 

"Shut up and drink, Joker. We are celebrating before moving to plotting how to make an ass kisser lose his job."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming! you have been warned xDDDD
> 
> An enormous 'thank you' to [luastardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luastardust) and [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane) for helping me with the review and their support to my stupid ideas :P luv you!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm a Shoker to the bone, but Reyes is beginning to make himself comfortable inside of my heart and my brain, and it is being difficult to me to write about them without including Reyes XD damn shady bastard! hahaha

They keep drinking for a long time. In fact, Joker didn't remember the last time he has felt this tipsy, and Reyes keeps the drinks flowing, joking and teasing him. He even has moved closer to him, hand touching his shoulder and arm from time to time. And when the younger pilot makes a joke about settling it with a race, Joker takes the bait like a famished animal. "Oh, I can beat you in a race even this drunk, Vidal. Give me a ship, and we can settle once and for all who is the best pilot."

 

Reyes smile can brighten the complete bar when he puts down his drink. "My shuttle is docked near here. Do you want to put your theory to test? We can even bet on it."

 

The drunken state of his mind makes him talk without thinking. "Something on your mind, Reyes?"

 

The mischievous grin on his face was enough to make Joker's heart rate spike, but it was his works what caused his breath to catch. "Oh, nothing fancy. Just the right to ask you to do something for me..." Closing the distance, he whispers his words near his ear, "or with me."

 

"Cheater. Trying to get me nervous will not work, Vidal."

 

With a shrug, Reyes returns to his side of the table, stretching his back while standing up. "That's a shame. But think about it while I pay for our drinks. The least I can do is treat you. You can buy the rounds when we are celebrating my victory." He turns to leave but seems to ponder something, turning again to face Joker, a lopsided grin on his face. "I like it when you call me Reyes." He waves before leaving the table, walking swiftly to the bar to pay for the drinks.

 

Joker uses those precious moments alone to lean back on the couch, head resting on it while he keeps his eyes fixed on the roof. What the hell is wrong with him? Instead of thinking about the perfect plan to steal the Normandy and let the blue collars know who is the best pilot for it, he is allowing his groin speak aloud. Passing a hand over his face, he sighs. His idea is not even formed. He needs to keep Crooks away from the Normandy while he takes his place, but how? Just then, when he sits back and sees Reyes walking in his direction, a plan begins to form. Maybe Reyes’ bet will be useful for him… Picking up the crotches, he slides to the side of the couch, leaning his feet on the ground and helping himself with the back of the sofa and the table. Reyes waits beside him, close enough to help him in case he needs it but far enough to give him space to work on it alone. “And tell me, Reyes,” Joker enjoys the little twitch on Reyes’ mouth when he says his name. “In what kind of shuttle I will be kicking your ass?”

 

As soon as Joker is standing on his feet and ready to move, Reyes begins to walk to the door, keeping his pace slow to let the other man follow him without problems. “Keep dreaming, Moreau. It is a modified Kodiak. I keep it docked here at Arcturus while I’m deployed.”

 

“Did you managed to bypass the core to gain the extra punch? Added new thermal pipes, better refrigeration system, nitrogen cooler, new interface and amplified sensors?”

 

“Scary. You described exactly my modifications.” They had reached the docks while Joker talked, Reyes hadn't lied when he said the shuttle was docked near the bar. “But you forgot an important change...”

 

Joker stops as soon as Reyes points to a black ship docked in front of them. It even didn’t look like a Kodiak with the black and gold paint. “Riding in style, huh? It will be fun making you bite the dust in your own custom ship.” The younger man chuckles before stepping near the shuttle, the biometric sensors opening the doors for him. Reyes steps aside from the door, giving Joker the chance to enter first. With a shrug, he enters the shuttle, his crotches making a strange sound against the metallic floor of the shuttle. The interior is modified too. Part of the seats has been taken away, a single bed in its place. There is space for cargo, and even a little table full of pads. Leaning near the door that leads to the cockpit, Joker puts his crotches away, looking intently to Reyes while he enters the ship and locks the door. “So… Smuggling? Really, Vidal, if they catch you, they will discharge you with a kick in your ass so hard you will reach Earth without using a single relay.”

 

A deep laugh leaves Reyes chest while he turns to face Joker. “Is not smuggling. I’m just getting ready for my retirement. Sometimes I help a friend, but nothing serious.” The _‘uh-huh’_ Joker gives him makes him laugh even harder. Shaking his head, and waiting until Reyes has finished with the pressure controls, he moves inside the cockpit, sitting in the co-pilot chair. Less than a minute later, Reyes appears at the door, sitting gracefully behind the wheels and asking permission to take off with the control tower. 

 

When the controller gives them the green light, Reyes' hands begin to dance over the control, his face losing a part of his humour while he loses himself in the choreography of the take-off manoeuvre. Joker looks at his fingers with intensity, the grin on his face growing with every second. That man is really good. He can see it even in the relaxed way he sits, the grace of his movements, the subtlety of his fingers twitching to optimise the manoeuvre. Reyes risks a glance at him and seeing him so focused on him, the smug smile returns to his face. “Seeing something you like, Joker?”

 

“Oh, yes. Is good to see the many ways I can beat you in your own game in this short period. But keep going. I already thought of a thing for our little bet.”

 

Reyes’ hands stop his movements for a heartbeat, “Then you accept it?”

 

“Of course I do. I’m pretty sure that I can win you single-handed… I will accept your stupid bet. It will be fun seeing you beg.”

 

Reyes chuckles, tilting his head to one side while he drives the shuttle outside the space station area. “Now who is the one teasing, Mister Moreau?”

 

With a shrug and a knowing smile plastered on his face, Joker signals the asteroids field outside the station. “We are even, then. That area seems good for a little obstacle course. What do you think?”

 

“Fine. Let’s do a quick check to mark the points of control and the distance.”

 

Joker stretches lazily, feigning nonchalance, “Suit yourself. I’ll let you decide the route and complexity of the trail.”

 

Disentangling a hand from the controls, Reyes pushes his Joker’s shoulder. “Feeling confident, are you? I can surprise you, my friend.” When Joker winks at him before returning his attention to the window in front of him, Reyes chuckles softly. He is taking in every tiny detail of their surroundings, even with that relaxed stance. What Joker didn’t know is that Reyes uses this same asteroid bank to keep the shuttle in perfect condition every time he visits the station. With a mischievous grin growing on his face, Reyes marks a starting point in the console, moving between the floating rocks with ease at a slow pace, marking here and there to signal the places they must pass on his way to the finish line. The route selected brings them back to the starting point in a different side of the bank. Positioning the ship at the starting point, Reyes turns to face Joker. “Wanna go first? I can wait at the back, and we can compare results at the end.”

 

“And miss the show? No way. But please, be my guest and go first. That way you can enjoy my performance and then celebrate my victory.”

 

“Cocky, huh? Let’s see how I do it, then.” Cracking his neck, Reyes' face turns into a mask of concentration, something that surprises Joker, in a good way. Activating the counter, he launches the shuttle at full speed inside the asteroids field, hands flying over the controls in a measured way. Not a single finger move out of time, elbows in the exact position to reach all the controls in easily. His eyes travel between the console and the exterior in rapid moves. 

 

Joker is very impressed when he finishes the race, but tries to keep it at bay. “Go again. We can make three runs and compare. More options for you to beat me, even if it is a single time.” 

 

Returning the shuttle to the starting line, Reyes looks at Joker while getting the ship ready again. “You can admit it. You like seeing me drive.”

 

Joker has to chuckle, he is not wrong, but he will never accept it aloud. “Hell yeah. Is like seeing a darker and less handsome version of myself. Now shush and drive, Vidal.”

 

With a huff, Reyes returns his attention to the asteroids in front of him. The next two runs pass quickly. Any of them wanted to break the silence, one because is entranced looking at the other driving, and Reyes because he really wants to beat him and erase that cocky smile from his face, besides the prospect of the bet… When the ping signals the finish line of the last run, Joker clasp for him. “Nice performance, Reyes. Now move aside and let the professional show you how it is done.”

 

“Oh my, you are this awful with everyone? Because I’m starting to believe that Crooks is not a bad idea to put in a ship with a Turian.”

 

Joker shrugs, pushing his shoulder until Reyes stands up from the chair and Joker steals it from him, cracking his fingers in front of him. “Of course I am. It is part of my charm.” Hitting his forehead with a _‘damn’_ , Joker looks at Reyes with a sorry face. “I’m sorry, Reyes, I forgot to bring the popcorn for my show! You will have enjoyed better my demonstration of how to drive with something to eat, but I let you take notes, you may learn something.”

 

Reyes laughs, sitting more comfortably on the chair, bending a leg over the other. “For now, you are all words, my friend.” 

 

Joker winks at him before entering in pilot mode, his posture changing slightly, sitting more straight and pulling back his shoulders. Part of the mischief that lives perpetually on his face is exchanged by a stubborn frown, his fingers moving quickly over the controls until he gets used to them. Driving the shuttle to the start line, he pushes the start button before pulling all the energy available from the modified core, flying between the asteroids at high speed, reaching every single mark of the obstacles field without a sweat. He does the three runs almost like a single one, stopping just time enough to save the previous time. Reyes is mesmerised on the co-pilot chair. The legends about his ability have been running like powder on his Academy days, but he never got the chance to see him in action first hand and damn if he isn’t magnificent. During the last run, Reyes' eyes were fixed on Joker’s long fingers, his mind painting images of those same fingers wrapped around him, over him, playing his body like a well-tuned guitar. The ping signalling the finish line breaks the spell, and Reyes has to control the urge to shake his head to erase the images his brain has been creating. Joker is looking at him with a knowing smile, laying back slowly on the chair before pressing the button that shows their times on the screen. His cocky grin just grows when he sees that even having lost one of the races, he has won the other two. Standing up, he bows like he was an actor in a theatre. “Thank you, thank you. I deserve all your praise and adoration.”

 

Reyes pushes him back, making him fall with a huff back to the chair, laughing with him when he repositions himself. “At least I won one of the runs.” Raising a hand to cover his heart, he puts a very dramatic pout on his face. “I keep being the second best damn pilot of the Alliance. I need to learn to live with that shame.”

 

Crossing his legs, Joker turns the chair to face Reyes, hands crossed in his abs and a lopsided grin plastered on his face. “I’m sure you will survive. Is not like it is a new feeling for you, Reyes.” The other man hits his feet playfully, making him laugh. “Anyway, about that little bet…” a huff sounds from the co-pilot chair, making the grin on Joker’s face grow even more. “It was your idea, deal with it, Reyes. I have a little plan for tomorrow, and I can use a hand.”

 

Reyes sits forward, leaning his elbows on the knees. “You didn’t need to use your prize for that, but suit yourself. What do you plan and what do you need exactly?”

 

“Oh, nothing fancy.” When Reyes just raises a brow, Joker shrugs, “I’m gonna steal the ship and make the circuit. It can end two ways,” He marks with his fingers the options, “They can accept the fact that I’m the perfect pilot for that ship or they can send me home in a box, wrapped in my own disciplinary papers and discharge me. It will be probably the second one, but I wanna go with a bang.” 

 

“Seriously, you are something different, Joker.” Reyes shakes his head in disbelief, massaging his temples before answering him. “Do you plan to throw away your career for the pleasure to show them they are wrong? God, now I really want to kiss you.” Before Joker can answer to his words, Reyes sits back, bending a leg and resting his hands on the knee. “And which special part I have to play on that plan?”

 

Joker pushes aside his words, returning his full attention to the plan. “An easy one and I want to believe one that will not put you in any trouble. I want one of us to keep the records of the Academy.” When Reyes rolls his eyes, Joker keeps talking, the grin still fixed on his face. “I need your help to keep Crooks away from the ship.” Touching his nose with a finger, he winks at Reyes. “I have a friend on the Normandy crew who has sent me the schedule for tomorrow, including the ID of the shuttle he has been assigned and the timings for the test. If you can think in a way of keeping him away from the Normandy until I can enter, I have the meanings to close myself inside of the bridge and do my part.”

 

Reyes remains in silence for several seconds, making Joker doubt about his decision, but he surprises him when closing his eyes, lays back with a bark of laugh. “I think I have the perfect plan. You are a lucky bastard, my friend. Recently, I acquired a software that can be installed in a shuttle to drive it remotely or program a course without the user inside being capable of correcting it. And I’m deployed on the Elbrus. Give me the number of the shuttle, and I will immobilise it as soon as he enters inside, driving him outside the base.”

 

“You are a lifesaver, Reyes. I’ll send you the info as soon as I validate it with my friend.”

 

Once the plan is settled, Reyes’ mind returns to his original plan. “Is a shame I can’t be there to kiss you good luck before you stole the ship. You can use every ounce of it you can muster.” When Joker didn’t dismiss his words and just stare at him with a surprised frown, Reyes decides to try his own luck. “Or I can kiss you now, and see if the good luck lasts until tomorrow.”

 

Turning his face to look at the darkness outside, Joker’s voice changes into a soft whisper, barely audible over the sound of the core. “I don’t think it is a good idea.”

 

Standing up, Reyes moves closer to him, leaning his hands on the armrest of the chair and caging him. When the proximity makes Joker looks up, Reyes frown is pretty serious. “And why not? If you don’t want to do it, is fine. But if it is because of the stupid regulations… we didn’t even serve in the same ship, so no chain of command between us. Besides, maybe tomorrow you will be discharged. What have you to lose?”

 

Joker closes his eyes, letting his head fall to the chair. His proximity is not helping him to decide with the correct brain. “Is not like I didn’t want to, is just-- it’s been a while and--” 

 

Reyes’ hand cups his face, cutting off his words, fingers scratching the beard in his cheek while his thumb traces his lower lip. “I will take care of you.” He closes the distance to his lips, the scent of his aftershave mixed with the one from the alcohol fills Joker’s nostrils. “Just say the word, and I’ll stop.” When Joker didn’t say anything or push him away, Reyes closes the distance to his lips, kissing him with slow and languid kisses, enjoying the feeling of his beard tickling his face. The hand on his face slides to his nape, nails scratching the back of his neck, making him gasp softly, but enough to give Reyes the aperture he was waiting for. With a contented hum, he delves his tongue inside Joker’s mouth, finding his and trying to coax it to dance. After several seconds he was ready to pull away when something broke inside of Joker. His hands grab Reyes’ vest to pull him against him, tongue joining him in the battle for dominance inside his mouth. Reyes moans softly the very moment the other man reacted to him. 

 

After several minutes, Reyes breaks the kiss, and Joker lets his vest go reluctantly. Planting a mischievous grin on his face, the younger man lets the hand on his nape moves to his chest, sliding inside the shirt and playing with the hair on his chest. “I think I deserve a little treat for having beaten you in one of the races, don’t you think?”

 

Even in the haze of lust, that man has this twisted sense of humour, and Joker can’t fight the pairing grin on his face. “That will depend, Reyes.” Joker has finally decided what he wants to do, and everything can be damned. “If your treat includes you, me, your bunk and fewer clothes, I’m in.”

 

Grabbing the vest of his uniform with both hands, Reyes pulls him to stand up, moving a hand immediately to circle his waist, just in case. They are almost the same size, and Reyes whispers directly in his ear. “That mouth of you will get you in troubles with me. But yeah, I love your idea. But I plan to add some of my own. I’m not called the Silver Tongue in vain.” Feeling the gasp he elicits in Joker, more than hearing it, he smiles against his cheek. Moving backwards to the back side of the ship, he helps him to walk with a firm arm around his waist and a hand on his hips. Reaching the bunk, Reyes sits Joker in it, making him open his legs and kneeling between them. “Whenever you feel uncomfortable or want to stop, just say the word, and I will do it.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, Reyes.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the _‘bossy’_ word lays forgotten between them as soon as their lips touch again. This time the kiss is not slow, not languid. Reyes moves a hand to his nape again, tilting his head to have better access to ravish his mouth. His free hand begins to work with the closing of his vest, opening the zip slowly until he reaches the waist of his pants. Pulling up the offending piece of clothing, he opens the zip completely before sliding both hands under it, following the curves of his shoulders while pulling apart the vest. It falls from Joker’s arms to the bunk, and Reyes lets his hands roam over his chest, fingertips following the line of his collarbones, tracing the line of hair on his chest, caressing every single muscle of his upper body. He can feel little shivers running through his body when he touches a sensible area of skin, and smiles against his lips, making Joker join him. Breaking the kiss, Reyes begins to follow the line of Joker’s jaw, biting it and enjoying the feeling of his beard against his lips. Reaching the ear, he follows the shell of it with the tip of his tongue, making Joker shudder. Capturing the lobe of the ear between his lips, he sucks it, before moving down his neck. Joker tilts his head to one side, giving him more access, and Reyes is glad to take it, nipping and lapping the pulse point, pestering his shoulder with wet kisses before following the collarbones, tongue tracing them until he reaches his chest. Pulling back, he takes a good look at the man sprawled on his bunk, and the smug grin on his face returns. He will win this competition, by far. Planting his hands firmly in his pectorals, he pushes until Joker is leaning on his elbows. With a wink, Reyes returns his attention to his abs, hands fixed on his lower back and keeping him in place. The hair on his body tickles Reyes' nose but is a good feeling, one that just adds more fuel to his passion. A long time has passed since the last time he has been with a man, and this gorgeous specimen is doing something to his mind. With soft nips, mixed with some harder ones that makes Joker gasp and moan when he laps the sting away, Reyes keeps going down, the dark line of hair, the perfect waymark. Reaching the waist of his pants, he sits back on his heels, hands slipping from his back to his thighs. “Do you mind?” Knowing about the braces, he wants to see if he will feel comfortable if he takes off his clothes.

 

Pushing himself up, Joker shakes his head, “Not at all, but I will trade them for your clothes. Now show me what you got while I take off my offending trousers.”

 

Taking the hint, Reyes stands up, stepping away from the bed and, looking at him with a smug smirk, begins to open the zip of his uniform. Joker has been fumbling with his zip when his hands stop midair. Reyes is taking off the vest, showing a well-defined chest, the dark chocolate tone of the skin just makes Joker’s mouth water, thinking about tasting it. Putting the garment in a box near the door, Reyes raises a brow when he catches Joker staring, “Need help with that, big boy? Or are you just enjoying the show?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Joker tears apart his gaze from the tempting expanse of skin in front of him, returning his attention to the closings of his trousers, getting them open finally. With some trashing, he lowers them to his knees, where he disentangles them from the braces before bending to unlace his boots. The shoes and trousers ended in a corner near the bed, thrown there unceremoniously before he begins to unclasp the metallic closings of the braces. But before he can finish with the first, Reyes is on his knees, slapping away his hands and taking his calve on hands. Raising it, he unclasps every closing of the brace, kissing the reddened skin under it. When the last fixing is open, the brace falls to the floor, the metallic sound reverberating inside the room for several seconds, while Reyes’ hands caress his leg. Letting it fall to the ground with care, he picks the other leg and repeats the process, picking up the brace before it falls to the floor, and after recovering the other, storing them securely below the bunk. His hands begin to roam over Joker’s legs, pushing them apart and making space for himself between them. Raising the left one, he begins to kiss the ankle, then the calves, the underside of his knee, the thigh… Joker is leaning on his elbow again, the tenting of his underwear the clear indication of how much is he enjoying Reyes’ ministrations. Reaching the hem of his undies, Reyes lets his leg rest over a shoulder, lowering his face to plant a kiss over the bulge in front of him. The gasp escaping from Joker’s lips and the feeling of wetness on his lips makes something stir inside of Reyes. With the utmost care, he lowers the leg to the floor while his mouth is occupied following the bulge from root to tip with soft nips. Moving his hands up slowly, Reyes lets them slide to the sides, gripping the waist of the underwear and pulling them down. Joker’s mind is lost in the feeling of the other man’s mouth over his hardened member but is still conscious enough to plant his feet and raise his hips sufficient to let Reyes slide the garment from his body. 

 

The next time Reyes’ hands touch Joker’s skin, the older man has to bite his lips to stop the loud moan. He has gripped his cock with a hand, while the other work in his balls, stroking and twisting the wrist in the perfect moment every single time. “Damn, Reyes! You are too good at this.” His voice sounds breathless, mixed here and there with soft gasps.

 

Reyes seems to be waiting for the moment Joker open his eyes to look at him, stopping his movements to catch his attention. “I’m even better at other things.” The last word is still floating between them when he lowers his face, flat tongue catching the drops of precum from the tip of his cock. Joker’s grunt fills the room, and when Reyes takes the head of him inside his mouth, the other man loses the ability to think, moaning loudly. He keeps the tip always inside his heat, circling it with the tongue, using the tip to play with the area below the head, risking even to delve slightly inside the little hole to gather the precum on it. While his tongue works on him, honouring his nickname, the hand on his balls keep massaging them, the other holding the skin away from the tip, moving it up and down every few seconds. 

 

Sooner than Joker wants, the tension on his balls begins to peak, “Reyes, stop, please.”

 

His voice sounds weak and breathless, and Reyes pulls away quickly, hands resting on his thighs “Did I hurt you?”

 

The breathless laugh Joker gifts him erases a bit the worry from his face. “God, Reyes. I can assure you that pain is the last thing you were causing me.” Extending one hand to Reyes, he uses him as an anchor to sit back, pulling him closer for a kiss as soon as he can wrap his arms around his neck.Tasting the flavour of him on the other man’s mouth only add to Joker’s passion. Their tongues dance, fighting for dominance, while Reyes' hands keep roaming over Joker’s chest and back. Smiling on the kiss, Joker disentangles one of his arms from around Reyes’ neck, letting it slide down his chest. The skin under his fingertips is smooth and hot, the muscles under it strong but not bulky. The hand keeps moving lower until he finds the waist of his trousers, still in place. The smirk grows even more when the hand keeps going lower, cupping the hardness on his pants, making him break the kiss, hissing. Joker closes his legs enough to keep him in place, lowering the other hand open the trousers’ zip and button while he keeps moving the fingers up and down. When he gets him free from his clothes, at last, Joker lowers his head to the other man’s neck, tickling his skin with his beard. “I have the better hands of the Alliance, remember?” Wrapping his fingers around him, his soft skin matches the silky one of his cock. Using both hands, he creates a perfect grip, moving them up and down in unison, twisting them slightly before going down again. Reyes is panting, but not as hard as Joker wants. Freeing one of his hands, he let the fingers walk over his chest, making the dog tags sound while passing over them. Reaching his neck, he pushes away, just enough to insert two fingers in his mouth, coating them in spit. When satisfied, he returns the hand to Reyes’ cock, using the fingers to trace the head of it. The spit makes the movement easier, and he uses it to play with it, his deft fingers finding the sensible area below the tip and massaging it while the thumb traces circles at the tip, making Reyes moan. 

 

When Joker wraps his hands again around him and resumes his rhythm, the young pilot swears in Spanish, making him smirk against his neck. “Joder, Joker!”

 

“You may have that silver tongue of you, but I will always have the better hands of the Alliance.” 

 

Reyes has to smirk at him, a low chuckle mixed with his moans, “Damn, and here I want to be better than you in something.”

 

Letting him go, Joker slides to the edge of the bunk, the size of it perfect to wrap his finger around both of their cocks. With a sad smile on his face, he leaves Reyes’ neck, lips ghosting over his mouth, the hair of his beard tickling him when he talks. “Oh, don’t worry, my friend. You always be better than me in fucking, but I will give you my best treatment anyway.” Closing the distance, Joker captures his mouth in a heated kiss, tongue delving inside immediately. The moment his hands begin to move again, they share a low moan, lost in the kiss. Reyes runs his hands to Joker’s nape and back, nails scratching the skin until red marks appear on the white and freckled skin. The combined feeling of his hands, with the silky skin of their cocks, the heaving chests and the heated kisses is pushing them over the cliff of pleasure. Keeping the pace, Joker begins to feel his balls tighten, cock pulsing in his hand, signalling the closeness of his orgasm. He wanted him to come first, but beggars can be choosers, and he is not in the mood to stop the ministrations. A few pumps more and he comes, hard enough to make him arch his back and break the kiss, the grunts and moans sounding loud in the silence of the ship. The hot semen landed everywhere between them, the warm feeling of it together with the sounds of Joker’s pleasure is the push Reyes needed. He joins Joker on the haze of pleasure with a low growl, cock pulsing in the cage of his hands while the come lands on Joker’s chest and abs. 

 

After some seconds, when Reyes' brain begins to work again, he pulls the other breathless man for a kiss, not as heated as before, but full of passion anyway. Pulling apart, at last, Reyes smiles broadly to Joker, a contented frown on his handsome face. “You have made a mess of us.”

 

Joker chuckles, using the thumb of his hand to touch the tip of Reyes' cock slightly, making him hiss, the skin is still very sensitive after the orgasm. “I believe you collaborated a bit, Vidal.”

 

Kissing the tip of his nose and making Joker roll his eyes, Reyes pinches his ribs, making him let them go, sticky hands pushing him away. “Dios, don’t tell me you are ticklish!”

 

Joker smile betrays his real intentions, but he has to punch the other man shoulder anyway, “Don’t go there, Vidal, don’t.”

 

“Fine, fine. You are no fun, Joker. Let me bring something to clean us up.” Standing with care of not touching the bedding or the discarded clothing, Reyes moves to the end of the ship, opening a cupboard installed on the wall and picking up a package of wet wipes. Making a quick job of cleaning himself, he returns to the bunk, sitting beside Joker and offering the wipes. 

 

Joker is finishing with his hands when an incoming message pings on his omnitool. Knowing that only a person will send him a mail in the middle of the night, he opens it, finding the info he has been waiting for. With a mischievous grin, he closes it before keeping working on his chest. “Got the info for tomorrow’s plan and the timing.” Reyes looks at him sidelong, waiting for him to continue. “And they have moved the beginning of the exercise to avoid the press.” Letting the dirty wipes fall to the ground, he recovers his underwear from the ground putting them on with a little grunt. “I’m sorry, but I need to go back and get some sleep. Can’t do my magic tired.”

 

Reyes shrugs, bending to recover his braces and trousers from under the bunk. “I understand. Knowing that I will best you if we keep going must be hard on you.” He punches his ribs again, making Joker jump and swear. “I’m a quick learner, and I will learn how to best your moves in a couple of tries. But I can’t keep you away for that beauty just with my charm.”

 

“Keep dreaming, Vidal.” Taking the braces in hand, Joker leans them on his thighs, turning to face him. “Can you drop me at the apartments sector? I can’t walk to my room from the docks, thanks to some soon to be smuggler that tired me to death.”

 

With a wink, Reyes stands up, moving to recover his vest and putting it on. “Consider it done. Need help with that?” Shaking his head, Joker begins to fix the braces with the ease of years of practice, getting ready in no time. Standing up to put the trousers on proves to be more difficult, and Reyes moves closer to steady him. When Joker puts the vest on, Reyes slaps his hands away before zipping it. “There, you are again the infuriating Lieutenant. Let’s go to your room. You can send me the info while we return to Arcturus.” Keeping an arm around his waist, Reyes helps him to reach the cockpit, keeping an eye on him while he sits before sitting himself behind the wheel. 

 

Joker opens the omnitool, writing a message with all the info he needs to send to Reyes, searching him in the close range setting, to avoid the Alliance servers. “Anubis? What kind of nickname is that?”

 

“El sartén le dijo a la olla! Someday we can share stories about them over a good bottle of Pisco or whatever you want to drink.” Joker lopsided grin signals that he is not against the idea, before the ping of the incoming message sounds from Reyes’ wrist.

 

“Let’s see how my adventure goes tomorrow, and we can arrange something.”

 

The apartments block that the Alliance had there for the soldiers who are in transit or shore leave fills the window, and Reyes manoeuvres to land in the upper deck. A strange silence permeates the air when he turns off the engine. Either of them wants to be the one to break it, but at last, Joker sighs, standing up and touching Reyes shoulder when passing behind the chair. Picking up the crotches from the wall, he grabs him securely before walking to the door. Reyes is leaning on the cockpit’s door, arms crossed and a grin on his face. “My oh my, Joker, are you planning to leave me without a goodbye kiss?”

 

Mimicking his grin, Joker shrugs exaggeratedly, “I was waiting for you to make a move. I know I can be a life changer experience and didn’t wanted to force you to accept the feelings so soon.”

 

Closing the distance to him, Reyes cups his face with both his hands, looking intently into his eyes before giving him one of those kisses that burned themselves into your memory, all teeth and tongue, passion and caring. Pulling away, he opens the door of the shuttle, “There, my good luck kiss. Go there and steal the most advanced ship of the Alliance under the nose of an Admiral and the Turian Hierarchy.”

 

“That’s my plan. I’ll think of something special to celebrate it. Good night, Reyes. Next time the drinks are on me.”

 

Reyes smiles broadly to him, answering him when he exits the ship. “I’m counting on it, Lieutenant. I’ll do my part, good luck.”

 

A wink over his shoulder is Joker’s answer while he walks slowly to the elevator that leads to the apartments. When he disappears inside of it, Reyes returns to the cockpit, leaving the place and thinking how he will help him tomorrow.

 

Next day, the news of his success arrives in the form of a package, delivered directly to him on the Elbrus. Crooks is screaming to the heavens in the Captain’s quarters, his voice can be heard in half the deck, and Reyes can’t fight the stupid grin that is growing on his face. But when he opens the package, the smile turns into a burst of laughs that makes the rest of the mess look at him with a quizzing look. He shakes his head, still grinning while looking inside the package. A shirt with a personalised message and a photo… the shirt reads: “Silver tongue - 0 / Deft fingers - 1” and the photo is one of Joker wearing the same shirt with a smirk and a hat with the SR1 on it, looking very pleased with himself. A note below the photo makes him smile broadly. “Until next time, Vidal. For now, I’m keeping my record. Let’s see when you can beat me. See you soon, Joker.”

 

Storing the items back inside the box, Reyes stands up from the mess and stores them on his locker, he has plans to do and an email to send. That guy who talked with him about the Initiative will be on Arcturus tomorrow. Maybe later he can try and catch up with Joker, time will see...


End file.
